


Crossword

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a small twitch in his right thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossword

It happened for the first time on his right thigh one day in the shower. He was just soaping up like normal when the muscle twitched and jumped visibly beneath the skin. For a minute he thought he was on the verge of a cramp, but he ran the pads of his fingers over the same spot and the same thing happened. A vicious looking but ultimately painless thrash just under where he touched. He marked it down as probably a sign he'd died too much or maybe flown with Cas too often and then left it at that.

Well, until he ran his thumb along his wrist the next week, checking for a break after being thrown ten feet and his pulse spiked like a motherfucker, vein throbbing hard. He did it again, just to be sure. Then again to be really, _really_ sure. After five times he was beginning to gather it wasn't some coincidence, the vein was literally jumping up under his skin.

Maybe the weirdest part of the whole thing was the way Cas ran his hands over the same spots. His lips and tongue, too. Just laving at them like they meant something. They didn't reacted the same way to Cas' touch, jumping and twitching. Quite the opposite, actually with slow waves of warmth and contentment flooding out from them.

When he'd noticed the spot on his thigh Cas had spent most of their time together whispering  _belovèd_  into his ear. It wasn't really that unusual, not for Cas anyway.

Then the thing with his wrist happened and Cas kissed and sucked just shy of leaving a hickey. Days later he could still hear Cas' voice in his ear from that night, breathy and deep. It was something he didn't even know the meaning of. Wasn't Enochian, that much he knew. Maybe it was Hebrew, sounded phlegmy enough for it. Cas had just chanted it over and over and over again like a ritual spell. When he asked Bobby he'd gotten a weird look and a book way too old to be a dictionary like Bobby claimed. Didn't take more than a few pages for him to find the word _blessed_.

It started to really freak him out when a spot just under his tattoo thumped, his heart palpitating like it was literally being yanked over by a string. He didn't bother testing that one again. When Cas came over later, he backed Dean up into the wall and kissed just under his ear.

Dean thought he was maybe catching a pattern when Cas said, “you are a holy thing.”

Of course the next step was to figure out just what the hell the muscle jumps and Cas' verbose dirty talk were about. He tried the other spots again over a few days and every time Cas praised and worshiped him the same way. Belovèd, blessed and holy. There was another on his ribs, his flesh twitching excitedly when he rubbed over it. The angel bit it and growled _mine_ before damn-near bending Dean in half.

The spot under his ear that Cas kissed thumped when he went in to shave a day later, the bone of his jaw almost vibrating. It was the strongest reaction of all of them, even the one over his heart. Curiosity was at an all-time high when he prayed after Sam went to his own room. There was a smile on Cas' lips and a fond softness in his eyes.

He pulled Dean in for a slow, sweet kiss that left the hunter with a matching grin. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean pressed another quick kiss to Cas' lips, backing away slightly so there was enough space between them to gesture without punching the other man on accident.

“That why I'm holy?” He held his hand in the air just in front of the center of his chest. Then he turned his hand so his wrist was facing out. “And I'm blessed, too?” The blue of Cas' eyes was turning darker, lust making his expression one of want where before it had been one of, well, love. Dean tapped the spot on his abdomen, “I'm yours.” His hand fell down and brushed over his thigh, “I'm belovèd, too, right?”

Cas stepped in close enough that their chests were touching, heat radiating between them in the already sweltering hotel room and causing sweat glisten on Dean's forehead. Two fingers were pressed against the top of his spine, Cas' lips almost touching his as he spoke.

“This is why you're protected.” A wave of liquid fire rolled down Dean's spine as Cas' fingers raced down his back. Both of his hands then went to Dean's head, fingers digging in to massage his scalp. “It is because you are sacred.” The hunter's eyes fluttered, his body swaying and feeling like it was being pushed by strong wind. Cas let his hands slide down to Dean's chest and kissed the spot under his ear again, nipping and licking at it. “Because I love you.”

Dean took a deep breath and turned his head until he could kiss the other man again. He grabbed the angel by the hips and dragged him to the bed, unsurprised when all of their clothing simply disappeared before they were even half-way there. They fell a little clumsily onto the mattress, springs creaking under their combined weight. Cas manhandled him so that he was laying splayed out with his head elevated on the pillows. Kisses were placed on almost perfectly spaced out patches of skin, sometimes Cas would say something like _you are coveted_ and other times it was just one word, usually one Dean didn't understand.

Cas licked a broad stripe across his pubic bone and began jacking him, his cock having been hard since Cas' fingers blazed down his spine. “You are cherished.”

Dean laughed disbelievingly and looked down into dark eyes. “Really? _There_?”

Cas simply smirked in response. “One can never be too thorough, Dean.”

The process continued down his legs and even onto his feet before Cas was finally climbing back up. They kissed again, Cas' tongue fucking into Dean's mouth impatiently. His fingers were still wrapped around Dean's dick, wrist twisting on the upstroke, every third or fourth pull he would fold his hand over the head, palming it and making Dean's entire body jump. Dean for his part was hitching his hips as much as Cas would allow, already so close to coming when he felt lips on his ear, heard Cas' voice right against the shell, too loud and fucking filthy. “This says I own you.”

His spine bowed as he came, a rough shout tearing from his throat. He was a panting, keening mess, oversensitive and blissed out of his mind when Cas started jacking off with his come. It was a struggle to stay focused enough to watch, his hands limply grasping at the angel's sides. Soon enough there was a small, choked sound followed by a deep groan, splashes of come landing on Dean's stomach and chest. They watched each other, more slow kisses traded before Cas eventually fell to the side, one leg resting over Dean's as he curled in close.

When they could breathe normally Dean spoke softly. “Need to get a few on you that say you belong to me.”

It was a joke in all honesty, but Cas' response definitely wasn't. “They're written on my wings.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](http://clothessharing.tumblr.com/post/47433778038/i-just-really-like-the-idea-of-castiel-covering) over on tumblr. I was enamored with the idea and couldn't help but write it, hope I did it justice.
> 
> Pardon any mistakes, it's all loosely edited by me, I have no beta.


End file.
